Cinderella Divorced
by mariibabyyy
Summary: Cinderella was supposed to live happily ever after, but someone close to her still wants what she has and what she has is tempted to step out behind Cinderella's bacon a trip to Miami.


Cinderella Divorced (TV interview)

Setting: Thursday March 26th, 2020, at the Wendy Williams Show in New York City at 12 p.m.

[Audience gets seated, Wendy comes out to take stage]

Wendy: The first thing we'll be discussing today is the royal divorce of Prince Charming and Cinderella. So as we all know they were married for three years, BUT what we didn't know or see was how they act as a married couple in private. Of course in the media, you'd never see them separately or just out on a regular outing. Check out this clip from last week's episode of RHOC (Real Housewives of Calabasas), Cinderella's stepmother Lady Tremaine is on here see what she had to say.*audience watches screen, audience gasped* With the world seeing this, there were only two people who could confirm the truth, Cinderella come on out here.

[Music ques, Cinderella walks out smiling doing princess wave, audience cheers]

Wendy:*reaches for a hug* Welcome to the show Cinderella, how have you been?

Cinderella:*gives hug* Thanks for having me, I've been great *pauses and looks into the audience* actually better than ever.

Wendy: Great! Ok, so you know why you're here do you want to start by saying anything before I get to the juicy details! *smirks*

Cinderella: *sigh* actually yes, I'd like to thank my step mother for once. *chuckles* She put out what I was going through to let people recognize what I was stuck in and couldn't get out of until someone had proof. The show was prerecorded, so what you all saw was from six months ago.

Wendy: *stares* Well alright, with that being said is the divorce final or is the process still going on?

Cinderella: The divorce is definitely finalized and I'll be moving here, to New York City in two weeks. But as of now I'm not living in the palace, back at my old room at my step mothers. *smiles*

Wendy: Whoa, you're moving across the country! Great for you, Cinderella.

Cinderella: Thank you, I feel like it's time. I've been in California all my life. So I just chose NYC because I really enjoyed it there once I visited. I'm prepared! I was stuck in a depression for three years! It's time to have fun, be free. *audience applauds*

Wendy: You said be free? Are you going to start dating? Well we'll answer that once we're back from commercial break. [Goes to commercial break, audience talks, countdown begins, "we're back live 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1]

Wendy: Welcome back. We're here with Cinderella and before break I asked her what she meant by "being free"

Cinderella: My meaning of being free is dating, working on my brand, just living my life for me. *giggles*

Wendy: Cinderella is back on the market and is ready to mingle! *audience applauds* Ok so, what was the reason for the divorce?

Cinderella: Well one reason was him just simply not being there. Can you imagine being in a huge palace *hand movements* all alone?

Wendy: How long were you there alone by yourself before? *crosses leg*

Cinderella: *looks around* Hmm…I'll say maybe a week was the longest. He had a *does air quotes* business trip in Miami. *audience gasped*

Wendy: I noticed you did the air quotes, what did you do during that time?

Cinderella: *giggles* Shopped, ate whatever I wanted, partied, and questioned him.

Wendy: Questioned him!?

Cinderella: Yes, I knew it wasn't like him to leave for an entire week. So I wondered why he'd be gone for so long… I would call, text, email and didn't get an answer. *audience talks and gasps* One of those days while he was away I went to my step mother's house, to pick up some things. As I was there I remember her acting weird. I asked where my step sisters were and she said Anastasia was in Miami. I told her the Prince was there as well and it was kind of like she knew.

Wendy: So, Lady Tremaine knew that he was there and so was her daughter.

Cinderella: Basically, so I took it upon myself to take a trip to Miami. *audience laughs*

Wendy: NO WAY! See audience the Princess is clearly "bout that life".

Cinderella: I did, and well as you can see I'm clearly getting a divorce. I don't want to get into too much detail, but he and Anastasia were there together. *looks down, fixes ring*

Wendy: Prince Charming and Anastasia if you're watching this, well I know you're watching this I hope you feel horrible! *audience applauds* *Cinderella shakes head and laughs* And to Lady Tremaine, you still haven't learned to teach your daughters wrong from right and to not go after what is someone else's DO BETTER as a mother!

Cinderella: *looks into the audience and back at Wendy* I've forgiven everyone. I will never forget, but I have forgiven. It hurts that he isn't the man id thought he'll be and what's even worse is it's my stepsister. I wasn't shocked at my stepmother or Anastasia's actions because this has been ongoing since I was younger, as you all know. *shrugs*

Wendy: It still doesn't make it right on any of their behalf. I'm so sorry Cinderella. *touches Cinderella's hand* I wish you best of luck here in NYC, and you have friend in me to show you the way. *audience applauds* Remember, it is his lost and your step families. You'll always be a princess in our eyes. Right audience? *looks into audience* *audience shouts 'YES!*

[Music begins, show ends, Wendy & Cinderella hugs, audience applauds]


End file.
